


Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Imagines

by OnlyJustJess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Imagines, Reader-Insert, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustJess/pseuds/OnlyJustJess
Summary: A series of imagines about Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter cast.





	Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Imagines

You and Trevor were taking your evening walk around the pier, the wind pushing your hair back aggressively. It was a busy evening, lots of people were milling about. There were families having picnics, children running about, couples taking a romantic stroll (just like you). You could hear the laughter of children in the distance, their voices growing with excitement as they played tag. But your eyes were on the sky; the sun fading away behind the horizon. The sky had just turned bright orange; wisps of pink, purple and fading blue mixed with the orange, creating a breathtaking canvas up above. Suddenly a little girl came running into Trevor’s legs. SMACK. She hit him hard, her body flying backwards, the friends she was running with hesitated around you both.  
“Oww!” Trevor shouted before he looked down to see the young girl scrambled on the cement, “are you okay?!”  
“Yeah, it just hurts. I hit you when I was running,” her little voice sounded so fragile.  
“Where does it hurt?” Trevor asked kneeling down, he took her hands in his.  
In the distance, you could see concerned parents making their way towards you. The other children started to run off to their mothers and fathers.  
“Here,” said the child. She held up her arm, a small patch of skin scrapped on her elbow, thankfully no blood.  
“Oh no,” Trevor replied sympathetically. Trevor gently hugged the little girl, holding her close to his chest.  
“Does this make things better?” He asked gently, his eyes watched her carefully.  
She nodded and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. You watched Trevor, he was so sweet with kids, so gentle and kind. The little girl smiled, turning to see her mother walking closer. She excitedly waved back, her minor injury completely forgotten. She turned and ran off into the distance, you could see her mother mutter something to her.  
“Thank you, mister!” She screamed as she stumbled back to her mother. 

Her friends re-joined her, and their game continued, thankfully running over to the grass. Your eyes went back to Trevor.  
“God, what a cute kid…” He said as he stood up.  
You knew his legs ached, but he didn’t say anything, instead he just stretched them out.  
“You’re so good with kids, how do you do it?” You asked shaking your head in disbelief.  
Trevor’s hands went to you lower abdomen, holding you just as gently, his eyes stared into yours passionately. “Well I’ll have to teach you so we can have one of our own. You know, if you’re interested,” Trevor said with a loving smirk.  
“I can’t wait, it’s ganna be the cutest kid ever.”  
“I don’t know, I was pretty cute,” Trevor replied.  
You lightly smacked him over the head. “Oww, so mean,” he feigned pain.  
You just rolled your eyes and held onto his head again. “If you think that’s painful just think, I’ll have to go through childbirth!”  
“Oh yeah, I think you win,” Trevor conceded.  
He held back onto your hand, fitting perfectly. His skin was warm against yours and you gently traced patterns in his palm. You continued your evening walk together before going home and making that baby. 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing work, imagines will be gradually released. Feel free to make requests.


End file.
